


Waking Up

by angellwings



Series: Possibilities [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Flirting, Friendship, Post-Season/Series 01, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: One shot from a tumblr prompt: Someone from Wyatt's past shows up and thinks Wyatt and Lucy are together.





	Waking Up

Drinks at the bar. It had become a post mission tradition lately. Before it was once every few missions but since her mother had revealed her true nature, Lucy needed to escape more often. By escape she didn't mean alcohol. She meant Wyatt and Rufus. The two people she trusted most in the world, the two people that always go into that time machine with her and always come back the same. Her constants. They could pretend to be normal together.

Rufus had left a few moments ago after an emergency call from Mason. They were trying to find a way to shorten how long the Lifeboat needed to charge after a jump and Mason needed his help.

Wyatt and Lucy were sitting side by side in a corner booth. Knees touching every now and then, bodies turned toward each other, secretive smiles on their faces. It was the first time they'd really been alone since the world came crashing down around them. The first time they'd been alone since Wyatt had brought up being open to possibilities.

As Wyatt opened his mouth to speak there was a soft knock on the end of their table. Wyatt looked up and on instinct placed himself in between Lucy and the newcomer by leaning slightly across her space. But a moment later his posture relaxed; though, Lucy noted, his face did not.

"Carrie," Wyatt said in recognition.

"I knew that was you, Wyatt Logan," the older blonde woman said with a warm smile. The woman looked familiar to Lucy, but she couldn't quite place her. "How the hell have you been?"

"I've been good," Wyatt said as he stood from the booth and hugged the woman before turning her to face Lucy. "Carrie this is my friend Lucy and Lucy this is, Jessica's sister, Carrie."

Recognition dawned on Lucy's face. That explained why she looked familiar. Lucy smiled politely at the woman and then motioned to the empty space in their booth. "Please join us," Lucy told her.

"Just for a bit," Carrie said as she slid into the booth next to Lucy. "I wouldn't want to interrupt Wyatt's date."

"Oh, no," Lucy said with a shake of her head. "This wasn't a--”"

Carrie laughed and interrupted her. "Don't lie to me, girlie. I saw the looks and the body language."

"Carrie--”"

"No, Wyatt, you can admit it. Jess would want you to be happy. I've been worried about you. Last time I saw you, you didn't resemble anything close to the man my sister fell in love with. Losing her was hard on all of us, but she wouldn't want us to stop living," Carrie said as she interrupted Wyatt as well. "I'm glad to see you living your life. You deserve it." She quickly reached over and placed a hand over Wyatt's in a show of support.

Wyatt cleared his throat to clear out any emotions lingering in his throat. He'd come to that conclusion himself but to have Carrie validate almost felt like a blessing from Jessica herself. "Thank you, Carrie," Wyatt told her. There was no point in trying to correct her now. He'd just go with it. "How've you been?"

"Good," she told him as she removed her hand. "Ryan and I had a little girl last year. We named her Jessica."

"Jess would have liked that," Wyatt agreed.

"She would have and don't worry," Carrie said with a smirk. "We didn't leave you out. We got a dog too and we named him Wyatt."

Lucy laughed loudly and then covered her mouth with her hand. The laughter still sparkled in her eyes though as Wyatt turned a playful glare on her.

"The pup didn't give us a choice. He's hotheaded and stubborn and protective as hell," Carrie said as she leaned toward Lucy with a conspiring look.

"That does sound like Wyatt," Lucy said with a smirk as she lightly bumped her knee against Wyatt's. He rolled his eyes and bumped her knee in return. "Solid choice of name."

"We thought so," Carrie said as she threw a balled-up bit of napkin at Wyatt.

Wyatt dodged the napkin ball and then threw one of his own at Carrie. "I'm so glad we bumped into you," Wyatt said dryly. "Why exactly are you here? When are you leaving?"

Carrie chuckled. "Ryan's here for work and I came with." She pointed to the bar where several other women were gathered. "The other work widows and I wanted to get out of the hotel for a night."

Wyatt waved to the women at the bar and they immediately huddled together to whisper with appraising grins.

"I think they all have crushes on you, Wyatt," Lucy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that doesn't make me at all uncomfortable," Wyatt said as she looked away from the women with a light blush.

"Aw, look at that blush," Carrie said with a laugh. "Alright, I guess I'll have mercy on you and let you get back to your date. I might even get my friends out of here, so you don't feel like a piece of prime Texas beef."

"I'd appreciate that," Wyatt said as he awkwardly cleared his throat. "One of them just licked her lips and looked me up and down."

Lucy chuckled at him. "You may not be having fun, but I am thoroughly enjoying myself."

Carrie chuckled with her and then shook Lucy's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Luce." Lucy chose not to comment on the over familiarity because she actually really liked Carrie. She was bright and fun and beautifully normal. If Jess was anything like her sister, then Lucy could see exactly why Wyatt fell for her. "Wyatt," Carrie said as she turned her attention back to him. "You've got a keeper here. Don't let her get away."

It was Lucy's turn to blush as Carrie slid out of the booth.

Wyatt smirked at Carrie and then Lucy. He winked at Lucy before speaking. "Don't worry. I won't."

Carrie hugged Wyatt one last time before saying their goodbyes and parting ways. Wyatt immediately slid as close to Lucy as possible once Carrie was gone. He met her eyes with a soft smile. "Sorry about that."

"No, don't apologize. I liked her. She was fun," Lucy said with a warm smile.

"She was also right," Wyatt said with a sigh. "Jess would have wanted me to keep living. I was basically frozen in that one moment in time for nearly five years. It shouldn't have taken extraordinary circumstances to get me to see that."

"Wyatt, you suffered something horrible. You lost someone close to you. Trust me, I get it. The important thing is that you realize that now," Lucy assured him as she placed her hand on his with a squeeze.

His free hand covered hers so that her hand was sandwiched between his. "I've been waking up little by little for a while now, Lucy. Thanks to you."

"To me?" Lucy asked. "Wyatt, I didn't do anything except--"

He chuckled at her and leaned into her space. "Since that first day waiting for Agent Christopher."

"What? No, not that day. Surely not-"

"You know, we're pretty much the same age so you can stop calling me 'ma'am'," he said as he tried to imitate her voice with a higher pitch.

"I do not sound like that," Lucy said with a chuckle as she smacked his arm. "And you remember that? Really?"

He laughed softly and shrugged. "You were so nervous yet still had time to snap at me. I thought it was cute."

"I don't mind the 'ma'am's so much anymore," Lucy admitted with a blush.

He chuckled and squeezed her hand. "I noticed."

The way he was smirking at her left her feeling a bit weak. It had a dark longing edge to it that she hadn't seen in him before.

"Just like _you know_ I can buckle my seat belt in the Lifeboat by myself, but you _choose_ to do that for me every time. Why is that, Mr. Logan?" Lucy asked as she leaned so close that their foreheads were almost touching.

"I think you know why," Wyatt told her as his eyes drifted to her lips and then back up to her eyes.

"I think I know why but a girl can never be sure," Lucy said with a grin.

"Then let me help you out with that," Wyatt said as she closed the distance between them and covered her lips with his. The kiss was hesitant and slow, at first. As if making sure they gave each other an out if they needed it. But neither took it and the kiss deepened. There was so much emotion behind this first kiss. Nothing too intense. Mostly longing and relief and a warm feeling of happiness that settled low in Lucy's belly. She hadn't felt that in a very long time. They didn't dare take the kiss much further considering where they were and when they finally pulled apart neither could suppress panting breaths or eager smiles.

"Well, looks like Carrie was right," Lucy said with a smirk. "This actually is a date."


End file.
